1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to basketball goals and more particularly, to a portable basketball goal which includes as a first element, a base shaped to internally contain a first supply of water as ballast and externally contain a second quantity of water or other ballast. The base is designed for seating on a pool deck and an upwardly-extending backboard support is fixedly or removably attached to the base. A backboard provided with a hoop is attached to the opposite end of the backboard support and the base is positioned such that the backboard and hoop extend over the swimming pool. In a preferred embodiment, the upward-standing backboard support is removably bolted to the base in angular relationship to better facilitate storage and shipping and a fill plug and companion drain plug are provided in the backboard support and the base, respectively, for filling the hollow bottom segment of the backboard support and the hollow base with water. Alternatively, a liquid or non-liquid ballast such as sand, bricks and similar heavy material can be placed in a base container shaped in the base, in order to further secure the portable basketball goal on the deck of a swimming pool. A fill plug can also be provided in the base itself, under circumstances where the backboard support is removably attached to the base.
In recent years various water sports, including volleyball, water polo and basketball have seen increasing popularity in private swimming pools. One of the problems inherent in playing basketball while swimming is that of locating a hoop in a desirable, secure position to facilitate shooting baskets from the water. Since various activities other than basketball are many times planned for the swimming pool area, it is also desirable to provide a basketball goal assembly which is portable and easily assembled and disassembled to free the pool deck area for parties and other activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of basketball goals and portable basketball goals in particular, are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,254, dated Dec. 31, 1957, to B. J. Dunn, discloses a "Swimming Pool Basket Ball Apparatus". The apparatus of this invention is characterized by a backboard supported by a frame which is attached by means of suction cups to the deck area of a swimming pool, wherein the hoop extending from the backboard projects over the edge of the pool and over the water in the swimming pool. The forward segment of the supporting frame engages the lip of the pool and a box is provided in the frame for containing sand or other ballast, in order to maintain the suction cups firmly in contact with the pool deck surface. U.S. Pat. No., 3,025,058, dated Mar. 13, 1962, to R. N. Brumfield, discloses a "Portable and Adjustable Basketball Goal". The basketball goal detailed in this patent is characterized by a vertical support extending from a base which is fitted with rollers and is provided with a backboard and net in conventional fashion, such that the entire basketball goal assembly can be moved from place to place by means of the rollers. A "Portable and Adjustable Miniature Basketball Goal" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,450, dated June 13, 1972, to John W. Mason. The basketball goal apparatus detailed in this patent includes a base adapted to rest on a flat supporting surface and carries a vertical standard, to which is secured a backboard and a hoop. The base includes a platform for receiving an anchor and has flat, vertically extending front and side walls surrounding the front and side edges of the base. Braces extend between the base and the vertical standard to secure the vertical standard in a vertical position and the braces are confined within the boundaries of the walls and are completely shielded by the walls, to minimize the danger of physical injury from collision with the goal or the brace. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,631, dated Oct. 15, 1974, to Edward M. Dolan, discloses a "Portable Basketball Backstop Construction". The backstop construction includes a hollow, yieldable, rubber-like container which is designed for filling with a sufficient volume of water to immovably fix and stabilize the backstop at a desired playing location. The backstop is capable of convenient diassembly for storage in minimum space and the several parts of the construction are rearrangeable for other purposes, such as a table, during storage. The base includes a frame structure supporting the container in leak-proof manner and is provided with wheels for moving the base when the container is empty.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved portable basketball goal which is characterized by a base member adapted to internally contain a first supply of water and externally contain a second quantity of water and/or other ballast, an upward-standing backboard support having one end fixedly or removably secured to the base member and a backboard and hoop attached to the opposite end of the backboard support and extending over a swimming pool when the base member is located on the deck of the swimming pool near the deck lip.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable basketball goal which is capable of containing ballast, including liquid ballast such as water, and non-liquid ballast, for maintaining the backboard and hoop in an extended, secure position over the swimming pool while the base is located on the deck of the swimming pool.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable basketball goal which is characterized by a hollow base capable of receiving both liquid and non-liquid ballast for maintaining the base in secure position on the deck of a swimming pool. A backboard support is removably attached to the base in angular relationship and supports a backboard and hoop over the swimming pool.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved portable basketball goal which is provided with a base member constructed of pipe to define a polygon for receiving a supply of water therein and further defining a base container for receiving additional liquid or non-liquid ballast, with an upwardly-extending backboard support having one end removably attached to the base and the opposite end fitted with a backboard and hoop which extend over a swimming pool when the base is located on the deck of the swimming pool near the deck lip.